The Potential
by Pumpkinbelly
Summary: What would have happened if Dawn was a potential and knew she was but didnt tell anyone. AU After Potential
1. Default Chapter

The Potential 

Summary: What if Dawn really was a potential but hadn't told anyone? AU After Potential. 

Spoilers: Up to Season 7 Potential.  

Author: Pumpkin belly

AN: This story takes place right after Potential.  Potential ended the same but Dawn felt a little different.  The story is AU After Potential so nothing happened after Potential. 

Dawn walked up to her room with Xander's words running through her head.  'Your extraordinary' he had told her.  She was extraordinary because she wasn't a potential.  If only he knew.  She was a potential she could feel it.  

Right after Buffy died jumping off the tower she felt new power in her.  She didn't tell anyone.  It wasn't like anyone would care they were all to busy in their grief to notice her.  They took care of her by giving her food and drink and the necessary things.   But they didn't help her when she woke up crying at night.  

She hadn't even noticed the power at first.  Dawn knew there was something different about her but she couldn't tell what.  It was only when Willow was destroying the world and she was stuck in the hole with Buffy to realize that power was what was new.  

There was no reason to tell anyone Buffy was the slayer and she was training with her anyway.  When the potentials started showing up she was put in the back of everyone's mind.  There was no reason to notice little Dawnie.  Just because she was made out of the same blood as Buffy meant nothing. 

When the big orb hit Dawn she knew that she was suppose to be a slayer.  When it hit Amanda also Dawn was once again but into the back of everyone's mind.  The orb couldn't have found two potential slayers.  

Dawn felt no need to correct them. She liked researching with the gang.  She was included in more things then the other potentials.  The position she held was fine with her.  

A movie line ran through Dawn's head 'I'll never tell'.  She laughed and dismissed the thought.  She would tell if it became necessary.  She would.  But would was slowly becoming maybe.  Maybe she would tell.  Maybe.  

Dawn climbed into bed and drifted off to dream land.  Unbeknown to Dawn two glowing eyes were starting at her through her window.

"So the key is also destined to be a slayer.  This is going to get interesting." The creature said.  

A/N Please review and tell me if I should continue with the story.  If I do I will be making it a Dawn/ Conner fic cause I love them together.  If you have any ideas you can email me at A9lightup@aol.com Thanks a bunch. 


	2. The Morning Nightmare

The Potential

Chapter 2- The morning nightmare

Author Pumpkin belly

A/n thank you to the people who reviewed it really got the inspiration flowing.  Also I'm in a show until the end of July so I'm gonna be out late at night so the updates might not be coming that fast unless I have a spark of genius.  I'll try to update as fats as I can. 

The next morning Dawn woke up early so that she could get to the bathroom before all the other girls in the house did.  She preformed her daily morning routine and got ready for school.  

By the time she was downstairs the fight for the bathroom was in full rage.  'Thank God I woke up early so I wouldn't be stuck in that' Dawn thought as one of the girls was punched out of the way.  

"Ouch" Xander said coming up behind Dawn. "I can't believe these girls." 

"You better believe it Xand, this is how most girls are when they can not get to the bathroom in the morning." Dawn replied turning back to her cereal.  

"Hey do you want a ride to school.  I'm not doing anything it wouldn't be a problem." Xander asked Dawn sitting down beside her.

"No that's ok.  I think I'll just walk.  The sooner I can leave this house in the morning the better." Dawn said "But thanks any who" (A/n sorry I just had to put any who in there.) 

Dawn got up from the kitchen island and put her empty bowl in the sink.  "Bye" she waved walking out the door with her books and lunch.  

Dawn was half way to school when a creature, with glowing eyes, stepped out of the bushes behind Dawn and grabbed her.  

A/n: I know this chapter was short but I just wanted to put it out there.  I'll try to update as fast as I can.  I have a very good idea of were I want the story to go I just have to get it there.  Thanks for reading and review. 


	3. Kitchen Discussions

The Potential

Chapter 3- Kitchen Discussions 

Author: Pumpkin Belly

A/N Lets just assume that everything in Angel is different.  Cordeila is there and she is half demon and has visions but she never fell in love with Angel and she didn't go to a higher plane. Conner never put Angel in the ocean and they have an ok relationship.  Everyone that was in last season in there, but not the evil people.  And Angel doesn't go bad. Just go with the flow I'm sure you will understand. 

A/N2 I know that I said that I wouldn't be able to post that often but my sister is doing my chores for me so I can type. Thanks sis. Oh and the show I'm in is called Children Of Eden. It's about Adam and Eve and then Noah and the Ark.  It's a musical and we only have a month to put it all together so we work really late.  Now the story. 

As the demon grabber Dawn she tried to run.  The demon had to tight of a grip on Dawn for her to get away that easily.  She screamed thinking that someone around would come and help her.  

Even though there usually are many teenagers walking to school at that time the streets were almost empty.  

"Buffy" Dawn screamed, "Help, please help." 

Dawn turned around in the demons grasp and punched and kicked at him.  

"Let me go, please let me go." Dawn begged having a hard time breathing because of the tightness of the demons hold. 

"I can't let you go Dawn.  You are too important to my master and me.  We need you."  The demon replied to Dawn's pleading.  

"Buffy" Dawn screamed again.  This time Buffy came running up where the demon and Dawn were.  Buffy got Dawn away from the demon and tried to fight the demon but when she turned back to where the demon was the was only a cloud of smoke.  

Buffy got Dawn home and called the school saying that Dawn was sick and would not be in school today and that she wouldn't be in either to take care of Dawn.  

"Dawn what happened?" Buffy asked when she got off the phone with the school and the Scooby gang was gathered in the kitchen.  

"I was walking to school and this demon thing came out of the bushes and grabbed me.  I tried to get away but the demon was holding me so tight and he was really strong."  Dawn explained, "When I couldn't get away I called for Buffy and she came."

 "Did the demon-" Willow started to say but was cut off by Dawn

"The demon also said that he and his master needed me, that I was important." She said.  

"Do you think this has anything to do with Dawn being the key?" Xander asked the group

"I don't know" Willow said, "I thought that the key thing was over.  It has been a while and no demon has come to get her in that time, why now?" 

"Some demons like to wait to capture the thing they need until the last minute so that they don't get rescued." Anya said matter-a-factly. 

"I don't like the idea of being captured." Dawn said in a small voice. 

"Don't worry Bit. I won't let anyone capture you or do anything to you" Spike said contributing to the conversation.  

Dawn looked over at him with a thankful look in her eyes but said nothing.  

"I think that we should find out what this demon is and what he wants."  Buffy said, "Maybe we should send Dawn somewhere safer."

"You want to send me away." Dawn almost screamed. 

"Dawn with all the girls here it will be hard to have an eye on you all the time.  Maybe we could send you to Angel's.  He might be able to look after you better" Buffy defended her idea. 

"Buffy I don't know if sending Dawn over to Angel is such a good idea." Xander said, "He's taking care of all the evil in L.A. maybe he's really busy."

"Xander if he's to busy then when I call and ask he'll tell me.  Their no harm in asking." Buffy pointed out

"Yes there is, he might say yes." Dawn grumbled not happy about staying with Angel. 

"Buffy I'm not saying your idea is bad but knowing Angel he won't tell you if he's to busy cause he will do anything for you." Willow said defending Xander's point.  

"Well what else can we do?  I mean there are to many girls here for me to have a constant watch on Dawn.  Spike is the only other person as strong as me and he can't go out in the daylight. Everyone else is busy during the day also.  This seems like the only way for Dawn to be protected." Buffy made one of her infamous speeches.  

"You guys are making this decision without even noticing me.  I'm right here." Dawn said standing up and waving her arms.  

"Dawnie" Buffy said turning to Dawn, "I understand tat you don't want to leave Sunnydale but with this demon after you, you're not safe here anymore." She added

"But I feel safe" Dawn said near tears and almost accepting the idea.

"I know Dawn.  This is your home it should feel safe, but Sunnydale was never safe." Buffy said knowing that Dawn was almost near accepting the idea.

"Fine. You can call Angel and see if I can stay with him." Dawn said giving in.  

"Thank you Dawn I just want you to be safe." Buffy added walking to the phone.  When Buffy was out of the room Dawn turned to Spike

"I don't want to go to Angel's" Dawn said starting to cry.

" I know nibblet, I know" Spike said comforting Dawn.  

~In the mean while~

Buffy picked up the phone to dial Angel Investigations.   The phone rang a couple of times before someone picked up. 

"Hello Angel Investigations We help the helpless how can I help you," The person on the other end of the phone said.

"Cordy" Buffy said making sure this was in fact Cordeila. 

"Yes this is Cordy," She said

"Its Buffy"

"Oh hi Buffy what's up" She responded cheerfully.   
  


"I need to speak to Angel. Its important."

"Yeah hold on" The sound of Cordeila yelling was heard in the background.

"Hello" Angel said when he picked up the phone

"Hi Angel it's Buffy.  I need a favor," Buffy said thinking the quicker the conversation the easier.  

"What do you need Buffy?" Angel asked

Buffy explained what had happened to Dawn and then added  "Can she stay for you for a little?  I have all these other girls in the house and there aren't enough people to keep an eye on her all the time when she goes out. It will just be for a while she won't be any trouble. Please" Buffy ended her rambling "I'll shut up now" she said when she realized that she had been rambling. 

"Yeah Buffy that's fine Dawn can stay with us.  I have the hotel now so it won't be a problem. When will she be coming?" responded Angel.  

"As soon as I can get her there if that's ok.  If its possible would she be able to go to school?" 

"Yeah Conner goes to the high school here so sending Dawn will be no problem."  Angel assured Buffy

"Thank you so much Angel. I'll have Xander drive her up probably tomorrow or the next," Buffy said 

They both hung up after some of the details were worked out. 

When Buffy got back into the kitchen Dawn had stopped crying and was sitting close to Spike with Spikes arm comfortably around her.  

"Ok Dawn, Angel has agreed to let you come stay with them and he is going to enroll you in school.  Conner goes there so he can show you all your classes and you might even be in some of them, since you are both juniors." Buffy explained to Dawn, "Now go pack your stuff so we can leave ASAP.  I don't want this demon thing to come and get you anytime soon. And Xander," Buffy said turning to face him, "If you could drive her that would be great."

"Sure Buff what ever you need." Xander said. 

"Ok then everything is good. All we need if for Dawn to go pack" Buffy said leading Dawn to her room. 

Dawn tried to think of all the good things about going to L.A. She wouldn't be surrounded by tons of girls.  She would have her own room again and maybe Conner was hot and that would be a plus. 

A/N: sorry about the long chapter I just had to get this out I really want to get Dawn to Angel's so stuff with her and Conner can happen.  Thanks to everyone who reviewed I love you for it.  


	4. The trip and Meeting

The Potential

Chapter 4

Author: Pumpkin Belly

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  It's what keeps the updates coming.  Also for anyone who's interested in theater, and in the New Jersey area Grease at the Paper Mill playhouse was good and I say you should go see it.

The next morning Dawn was almost done packing.  Xander had come up to help her finish packing what was left.  When they were done the looked around at there work, 

"I can't believe you have 4 suitcases" Xander commented while he bent down to pick up a suitcase.  

"What I'm a 16 year old girl everything was important." Dawn defended herself also picking up a suitcase.

When they had finished packing the car Dawn went inside to say her goodbyes.

"Ok I'm gonna be leaving soon.  I'll call as soon as I get there.  You won't have to worry about me." Dawn said as she hugged each on of the Scooby gang anticipating what they would say

"Do I really have to go" Dawn asked as she hugged Buffy

"You really have to go" Buffy said holding Dawn at arms width.  

"Ok, I'll behave for Angel and I'll try in school.  I'm gonna miss you guys." Dawn said as she started walking to the door. 

"We'll come up and visit Dawnie" Willow called from the door as Xander and Dawn walked to Xander's car.  

As they got in the car Dawn took a deep breath and a final look at the house.  'This isn't the end of the world.  I'm just going to stay with Angel for a little bit. Only until we can get this demon think taken care of.' With that thought Dawn got in the car and watched the house past by as they drove away.  

~A Few hours later~

When the car pulled up in front of Angel's the only word that came to Dawn's head was "Wow" The hotel was even bigger then Dawn had imagined.  

"OK, Dawn, lets start carrying in your bags" Xander said stepping out of the car.

"Sure" Dawn said shaking herself from her thoughts of the hotel.  

As Dawn and Xander entered the hotel the site was breath taking.   The members inside immediately noticed them. 

"Hi, you must be Dawn.  I'm Fred." A very skinny brown haired girl said stepping forward to shake her hand. 

"Hi" Dawn said shaking her hand.  

"Umm ok this is Gunn" Fred said pointing to Gunn

"Hi" Gunn said with a wave of the hand

"That is Lorne" Fred pointed to a greenish demon on the couch.

"Hi pumpkin" Lorne replied eyeing Dawn "I'll want you to sing for me later"

"Umm Ok" Dawn said looking nervously at Fred. 

"Oh Lorne reads souls he can tell you your future." Fred explained

"Oh" Dawn breath a sigh of relief.

"Oh my God, Dawn you're here," Cordeila said dropping the books she was holding on the desk and running to give Dawn a hug.  

"Hi Cordeila" Dawn said hugging her back.

"Xander" Cordeila said moving to hug him

"Hi Cordeila" Xander said hugging her "You've changed'

"Well it was for the better" Cordeila said stepping back. 

"Where's Dead Boy" Xander said looking around 

"Oh he should be in here any minute he was right behind me" 

As if on cue Angel walked into the office

"Hello Angel" Dawn said going up to give him a hug

"Hi Dawn" Angel said, "We're glad you're here" He said hugging her. 

"Dead boy" Xander said with a wave

"Xander I've told you not to call me that" Angel said back 

"Ok well since everything seems to be fine here I'm gonna take off.  Dawn you promised to call Buffy so you better do that.  I'm sure someone will come up and visit you soon.  Do good in school Bye" Xander said this all in one long breathe.  He gave Dawn one last hug and walked out of the hotel.  

"Ok so where's my room" Dawn said turning to face the group.    
  


"I'll have Conner show you your room and then have him take you to the school and sow you around" Angel said "Cordeila where is Conner

"He said he would be right down.  Conner" She yelled up the stairs. 

"Yeah" Came the reply from the stairs. 

"Come down here Dawn's here" Cordeila called turning back to the group "He should be right down"

A few seconds later a very handsome looking boy walked down the steps.  Dawn's breath almost caught in her throat. 'He is hot' was the thought that came to her mind

"Hi I'm Conner," he said offering his hand to Dawn

"Hi I'm Dawn," She said shaking his hand

"Conner" Angel said coming up behind him "Why don't you show Dawn her room and help her bring her stuff up. Then you can show her the school."

"Sure dad" Conner said going to grab Dawn's bags. "Your room is this way," Conner said indicating for her to follow. 'I can't believe I got through that without stuttering' Conner thought, taking a claming breathe. 

A/N Conner and Dawn have finally met.  Yeah!! The updates might be coming slower because it is Tech week and my show is in less then a week. Reviews might help the updates coming quicker.  


	5. Room with a View

The Potential

Chapter 5

Author: Pumpkin Belly

A/N My show is over and I have nothing to do for the rest of the summer except relaxing.  The updates should be coming soon.  This week was really busy and I had a lot to take care of, but everything is done.  YEAH!!

The walk to Dawn's new room was very uncomfortable.  There was no talking at all.  Nether one of the teenagers wanted to be the first to speak. Conner broke when they got to Dawn's room the silence.  

"This is your room" Conner said stopping and opening a door toward the end of the hallway on the 3rd floor "My room is right across the hall so if you need anything you can come and get me." Conner had put the suitcases he was holding and put them on the bed and then took the suitcases Dawn was holding and move them next to the others.

"Wow" Was all that Dawn could think of.

"You like the room?" Conner asked Dawn.

"I love it," Dawn said starting to get excited.  She walked around the room picking up things and examining them, then putting them down.  

 While Dawn looked around her new room Conner stood near the bed and watched her.  Her eyes were light up with excitement.  'She is so beautiful.' 

"Do you want help unpacking? Or would you rather be alone to do that.  I could show you around the place" Conner said trying to sound as clam as possible.  

"I can unpack later why don't you show me around." Dawn said turning to face Conner.

"Ok I'll show you around" Conner said walking out the door followed by Dawn. 

Conner showed Dawn where Angel slept and around the rest of the hotel.  Dawn seemed very excited about the hotel. What Conner didn't know was that Dawn wasn't that excited about the hotel.  She missed home but she was excited to be around Conner.  

"I like the hotel it's very cool" Dawn said as Conner led her through the balcony to the courtyard, the only part of the hotel that Dawn had not seen.  "Wow" Dawn said taking a breath "It's beautiful out here" 

"Yea it is.  I love it out here.  It's very peaceful," Conner said leading the way through all the flowers showing Dawn what was what.  'Ok you have now seen the entire hotel" Conner said when they reached the end of the courtyard.  Dawn nodded her agreement.  

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence that seemed to be happing between them a lot Dawn spoke up.

"I really should call my sister and tell her I'm ok" 

"Yea you do that and then I can show you the school and things around town" Conner suggested with hope in his voice.

"I'd like that.  I'm just gonna call Buffy" Dawn said and went back into the hotel. 

After Dawn's phone call with Buffy, Conner and Dawn started out to the school. 

"Soo" Dawn said trying to start a conversation.  

"Yea" Conner said acknowledging the silence as they both let out a nervous laugh.  

"What do you know about me?" Dawn asked trying desperately to start a conversation. 

"I know that your sister is the slayer that you're 15 years old.  I also know that you were once this mystical energy thing called the key but that's pretty much all I was told." Conner explained to Dawn

"Oh" Dawn said taking in what he had to say

"What do you know about me?" Conner asked Dawn

" I know that your Angel's son and that Darla is your mother.  Your some kind of miracle cause Vamps can't have kids. I also know that you are 16 years old." Dawn said to Conner

"Ok.  Why did you come to L.A." Conner asked Dawn

"I was attacked by some bid demony thingy saying that he needed me and that I was important and Buffy freaked and sent me her to be "protected" even though she is the slayer." Dawn told Conner

"Oh" Was all Conner said. Under his breath he mumbled "You are important to me" He didn't know were this came from he had known this girl for less then a day and he wanted to protect her.  He was falling in love with Dawn Summers.  
  


Even though Dawn acted like she hadn't heard Conner say she was important she had.  Telling him anything to acknowledge that she had heard him would mean she had like super hearing and that was something she did not want to tell him but at least now she know Conner was interested in her.  

"Here we are.  This is your new school" Conner said stopping in front of a brick building.    

"Oh Joy" was Dawns reaction.  

Conner took her around the school and pointed out the classes she would need to know seeing as how they already had Dawn's schedule.  

By the time Conner finished showing Dawn around it was getting dark.  Not many people were out anymore and if they were, they were getting home quickly.  People, though dumb to the night world, knew not to be out with all the mysterious deaths.  

Conner and Dawn walked home making aimless chitchat about school.  They were about 5 blocks away from the hotel when 3 vampires attacked them.  Conner took on the 2 closest to him.  Has he fought he sneaked a peck at Dawn who was fighting one of the vampires.  She was handling herself almost as good as Conner and she finished her vamp off and started fighting one of the ones that Conner was having trouble with.  

When all the vamps were gone Conner and Dawn started walking again.

"Wow" Conner said, "You fight really good. I mean I know you're the slayer's sister but wow" 

Dawn smiled at what he said.  "Thank you but umm" Dawn wasn't sure if she should continue. She hadn't told anyone that she was destined to be a slayer but she felt so safe with Conner.  "Conner there's something I want to tell you and I haven't told anyone and you can't tell anyone what I'm gonna tell you ok." Conner nodded "I'm a potential slayer or maybe more then that.  I possibly am destined to become another slayer." 

A/N: OK that's where this chapter ends.  See how Conner reacts to this.  Does he tell Angel? And what is going to happen between Conner and Dawn.  Kept reading and reviewing.  


	6. Talks and kisses

The Potential

Chapter 6

Author: Pumpkin Belly

A/N Ok here is the 6th chapter.  Last Chapter Conner and Dawn took a tour of the town.  Conner is interested in Dawn and Dawn is interested in Conner but they have done nothing.  Dawn has told Conner that she is a potential slayer and maybe more.  Read on to find out what happens. 

"Whoa" was all Conner had to say.  He had thought that Dawn was more or less normal.  Well has normal as you can be when you're the sister to a slayer.  Now she was telling him that she might be a slayer.  

"Are you freaked?" Dawn asked Conner as he just stood in front of her looking at her. 

"No" Conner said, "I'm just surprised.  That's all.  Surprised."

"Please don't tell anyone.  I don't want anyone to know.  Everyone will make a big deal and I don't want that.  I just want to be Dawnie.  Not Dawnie the Vampire Slayer." Dawn looked hopeful at Conner hoping he wouldn't tell anyone.

"I won't tell anyone. Don't worry." Conner said laughing a little at the look on Dawn's face as she waited for the answer, "I already told you I wouldn't tell before you told me." 

"But sometimes people change their minds and then things get all screwed up and I don't want that." Dawn defended herself. 

"Don't worry.  I wouldn't do something like that.  We should get back everyone will start to worry." Conner said

"Why would they worry?  I'm here with you and from what I saw you are a very good fighter." Dawn asked 

"Well Angel and Cordy worry a lot because I was kidnapped." Conner told Dawn 

"Oh I heard about that bummer you missed out on a childhood." Dawn said starting to move closer to Conner.  "You never got to go to kindergarten or hang out with all the other kids. I didn't either cause of the key thing I just have the memories of doing that stuff.  I didn't really do that." Dawn finished.  During her ramble she had moved next to Conner.  

Conner had taken her hand in his.  All he could think of was how right it felt.  

"Yea that must suck remembering but knowing you didn't really do that stuff." Conner leaned in closer to Dawn.

"Yea it does" Dawn smiled and leaned in towards Conner.  

Their first kiss was great.  

'It feels so right' thought Conner as he pulled away from Dawn.

"Wow" Dawn said not knowing what to say to Conner

"Umm I've never done that before.  I'm sorry" Conner started to apologize.

"Don't be." Dawn said pulling him to her to kiss him again. 

"Dawn I know we just meet but I really like you" Conner said after they finished there kiss.  

"I really like you to Conner, I think we should get back now" Dawn said

"Yea it's getting late." Conner said taking Dawns hand in his as they started walking back to the hotel. 

A/N Ok I know that the chapter was short but I wanted to get Dawn and Conner to kiss and I didn't have a lot of time.  But I had to do this.  So next chapter find out how the fang gang reacts to Dawn and Conner being together.  And another attack makes everyone nervous.  


	7. The Talk

The Potential 

Author: Pumpkin Belly

A/N Ok in the last chapter Dawn found out how Conner felt about her being a potential and they both shared a little about themselves.  Dawn and Conner finally kissed.  Yea!!! AND OMG IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT but fanfiction.net wouldn't let me log in and I finally got it to work so here's your story REVIEW

Dawn and Conner walked the few blocks to the hotel.  When they got there Cordeila and Angel were waiting for them on the couch. 

"Where have you too been?" Cordeila demanded walking up to Dawn and Conner who quickly untangled their hands from each other, but not quick enough.  Angel had seen there hands together and now had a look of deep thought on his face.  

"We took a tour like you told us to do.  On our way back some vampires attacked us.  Me and Dawn took care of them don't worry." Conner explained calmly.  

"Oh, well I'm glad that you two are ok," Cordeila's resolve to be angry at the two teenagers was fading "But you shouldn't have been out after dark." 

"I'm sorry Cordeila" Dawn said not wanting to get on anyone's bad side her first night in a new place. 

"Dawn its ok.  Conner knows the rules here." Angel said speaking up for the first time since Dawn and Conner came through the door.  "I think you two should go get some sleep.  Cordeila wants to take Dawn shopping tomorrow and Conner you will be going with them"

"What, why do I have to go shopping with them?" Conner whined

"Because Angel is sunlight impaired and you have super strength so you can carry our bags" Cordeila volunteered. "Oh and because we love the pleasure of your company" she added with a smile.

Conner looked at his dad for help but found nothing. "Ugh fine I'll go with you guys, but only because I see no way of getting out of it." 

"Goodie shopping with our personal bag holder" Dawn said getting excited about shopping and having Conner come with.  

"I can't believe I let myself get corner into that one" Conner mumbled on his way up to bed

"I think I'm gonna go up to bed now, see you guys in the morning goodnight" Dawn said heading up to her bedroom.

As Dawn passed Conner's a jarred door she couldn't help herself.  She knocked lightly on the door and poked her head in.  

"Hey," Conner said when Dawn came in the room

"Hey" Dawn said back.  Conner walked over to Dawn and gently pulled her in for a kiss.  Dawn did nothing to stop this.  The simple kiss Conner had intended lasted a little longer then at first though.  Conner suddenly pulled away from Dawn very quickly.

"What" Dawn said and then noticed that Conner was looking at the door.  Cordeila and Angel were standing in the doorway. 

"Well you really are your father's child going after a Summers' women. Jeez what is it with you guys." Cordeila said showing her lack of tact.  

Both, Conner and Dawn's, faces were red with embarrassment.  

"What is going on?" Angel said, the lack of anger in his voice made Conner nervous. 

"Nothing, really, nothing is going on, I mean it was something but nothing, really nothing is going in here no sir re, I mean," Dawn paused in her babble to take a breath and then added nervously "How much did you guys see?"

"Oh we saw enough to know that you and Conner had been kissing for over a minute," Cordeila said making Dawn's face an even darker red.  

Dawn had a look of nervousness on her face and was looking around an awful lot trying to distract herself and see how much trouble she was in.  Conner on the other hand though embarrassed at first now looked very calm.   

"So what's gonna happen to us?" Dawn said after a short silence that made her even more uncomfortable. 

"Why would anything happen to you?" Angel asked Dawn sounding very calm for a father that just caught his son making out with a girl.  

"Well it's just that when Buffy caught me kissing this guy last year she totally flipped and I just thought that you would do the same and I really don't want that to happen and I want to be able to stay here with you guys even though I didn't want to come her in the first place." Angel interrupted Dawn

"Whoa slow down Dawn.  It's ok I'm not mad and neither is Cordeila.  We are not going to kick you out.  Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

"What is going to happen though?" Conner said speaking up for the first time since they were caught.

"Well before we can know what we are going to do about this we have to know what is happening between you 2.  Why don't you both sit down?" Angel said indicating to the bed.  

Both Dawn and Conner sat down making sure there was space between them.

"Ok.  Conner what is going on between you and Dawn" Angel said directing his question at Conner knowing that if he asked Dawn that they would be here until next Tuesday.  

"Umm well I've kinda liked Dawn since I first saw her and when we went on our tour today I told her how I felt and she felt the same way so it was good and we decided that we both want to like each other together." Conner said trying his best to make some kind of sense but not sure if he did.

"Well that is teenagers for you they can't truly explain something for an adult to understand" Cordeila mumbled loudly to Angel.  

"Were you two going to tell us?" Angel asked the both of them

"We weren't really sure how you guys would react and since all this happened today we weren't going to tell you until we knew ourselves but I guess you kinda saw us kissing so that means you know so we don't have to tell you anymore but at some point in our lives we were going to tell you." Dawn stated

"Well it's good to know that before you died you were going to tell us." Cordeila said in a light voice letting the two teenagers know that she wasn't mad. 

"So you two are together?" Cordeila asked

"Umm"

"Well" Conner and Dawn said at the same time.  They exchanged looks and Conner said "Yes I guess this means that we are together."

"Oh my gosh Dawn I'm so happy Yea" Cordeila said acting more like a teenager then Conner's surrogated mother.  Cordeila moved from her chair near the bed to Dawn and started hugging her.  

"So you aren't made?" Dawn said in a happy voice

"Oh course not." Cordeila said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  

"We're not mad Dawn don't worry, but I think its time that you both went to bed." Angel said 

"Ok Night" Dawn said walking out of Conner's room and into her own.

Cordeila came in a few seconds later and leaned against the door jam

"I'm very happy that you and Conner are together and even though I love Conner and all I want you to be careful." Cordeila said

"Don't worry I will be careful but I don't think I will have anything to worry about, except for the group of demons trying to kill me." Dawn laughed

"Goodnight Dawn" 

"Goodnight Cordeila"

As Dawn got ready for bed she didn't see the pair of eyes that watched her threw the window and she didn't see the demon that was hiding the corner.

Dawn came out of her bathroom all set to go to bed and have sweet dreams but the demon had other ideas.  As soon as Dawn came out of the bathroom she was thrown to the ground.  

After the initial shock of getting attacked Dawn screamed for help.  She struggled with the demon for a few seconds before Conner was there to help her.  

Conner ran right to Dawn and started hitting the demon.  The demon didn't have to time to fight back before Conner snapped his neck with a sickening crunch. 

Dawn ran into Conner's arm after the demon fell.

Angel found the 2 wrapped in each other's arms, Conner trying to comfort Dawn as she cried, and the dead demon lying on the ground.

A/N I know it took awhile for me to get this up but I started high school and I have a lot of homework and my mom made we do after school activity.  Which I did and it was an acting thing so I was in a play. Buts its almost over so I'll have more time hopefully to write.  Reviews make things happen quicker though.  *Smiles*

So Please review. 


	8. What do you do after a demon attacks?

The Potential

Chapter: What do you do after a demon attacks?

Author: Pumpkin Belly

A/n: ok guys I know it seems like I forgot about this story and writing all together but I didn't. It was always in the back of my mind I was just having major writers block. Then I thought why not write another chapter. I can't guarantee that this will be good but I'm going to try my best.  Also I think I'm going to make this a Spuffy story too but that'll be after awhile so please tell me what you think.

Last chapter: Angel and Cordelia found out that Connor and Dawn are together. The demon that had been after Dawn in Sunnydale has followed her to L.A. He attacked her but Connor saved her.

Connor held Dawn all night.  Her tears had subsided after awhile but she hadn't felt safe alone and Angel had said it was all right if Connor stayed in her room that night as long as they kept the door open.  

Dawn had enjoyed being with Connor all night.  It felt so right having him hold her, she wanted to stay that way forever, but she knew she couldn't.  That was the last thought Dawn had before she feel asleep.

When Dawn woke up the next morning she notice that Connor's arms were still around her.  She snuggled closer into him.  Dawn once again thought how right this felt.   After a while Connor woke up and pulled Dawn closer.  Dawn turned around so she was facing Connor.

"Hey Baby" Dawn said giving Connor a kiss.  

"Ummmm" Connor said after the kiss was over.  Dawn gave a little giggle and then leaned over to look at the clock. 

"It's almost 10" Dawn said snuggling back into Connor.

"So, it's a Sunday" Connor said before leaning into kiss Dawn again.  They laid in bed kissing for another 10 minutes before getting up to get breakfast.  

Connor quickly put on a shirt since he had only been in a pair of sweat pants while they slept.  Dawn took one of Connors sweatshirts and put that on before they went down stairs. 

Conner draped his arm around Dawn's shoulders as she leaned into him with her arm around his waist.  Coming down the stairs like they were Cordelia raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, just went back to fixing breakfast.  

"Just have a seat and your breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Cordeila instructed

"Cordy", Connor said sitting down next to Dawn, "since when did you cook?"

"I'll have you know I use to cook all the time, well ok maybe I didn't cook all the time but I made coffee and I wanted Dawn to have a good meal after what happened last night, you must be pretty shaken up." Cordelia said moving around the kitchen getting everything ready for breakfast.

"Awe, thank you Cordy that means a lot to me," Dawn said leaning in Connor's embrace.

Cordelia looked over at the two and smiled to herself has she got two plates out.  

"Ok you 2, your eggs are all ready," Cordelia put the plates filled with eggs in front of Dawn and Connor.  

"Thank you, this is great," Dawn, said taking a bite.  

Connor mumbled something that could have been an agreement to what Dawn had just said, but the all the food in his mouth made it hard for anyone to understand him. 

"Chew, swallow, then talk," Dawn instructed then rolled her eyes when Conner mumbled something that sounded like 'yes dear' and went right back to eating his eggs.  

By the time Dawn was done eating Connor was finishing his second helping.  

"That was great Cordelia, you're a much better cook then Buffy will ever be," Dawn stood up and put her plate in the sink. Connor followed suit and then suggest that Dawn and he go for a walk in the garden.  

Connor took Dawn's hand and led her to a secreted part of the garden that Dawn hadn't seen when he had first showed her around the day before.  

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Connor turned to Dawn,

"Dawn do you think this is moving to fast I mean I know we just met the other day but I really, really like you and I've never felt this way about anyone before and I just don't know how you feel and," Connor was interrupted by Dawn.

"I know what you mean.  I really, really like you too and even though some other people might not understand I don't think this is moving to fast," Dawn leaned up and placed a light kiss on his lips.

Connor let out a sigh of relief, "Good, cause I didn't think we were going to fast but if you ever feel like we are just tell me and we can slow down. Dawn I want you to feel like you can tell me anything and I already feel like I can tell you anything and oh did I got far." Connor stopped seeing a look on Dawn's face that he didn't understand

"No, Connor, you didn't go to far at all. I'm glad you feel that way. I'm really, really glad," Dawn smiled and stood up. Connor gave her an odd look.  

"We're going shopping. I have to start school tomorrow and I feel like I need a little pre-school shopping.  Also I have all this unwanted tension and I need a way to release it." Dawn said and then seeing the look on Connor's face realized that what she said could be take the wrong way and quickly amended it, "cause you know shopping is a great way to release tension."

Dawn started to walk away when Connor grabbed her hand and pulled her back.  Dawn landed in Conner's lap.  Connor wrapped his arms around her and said, "Least just relax a little before you drag me around all these stores," 

"Hey, I need that after the demon that attacked me last night and besides you have never been shopping with me before," Dawn started to protest

"Yea, but I have been shopping with Cordelia before," Connor said leaning down to capture Dawn's lips in a kiss. 

Dawn giggled a little at the thought of Connor shopping with Cordelia before returning the kiss.  

A/N: ok there's an update finally I don't know how good it is cause I really haven't written anything in awhile.  I think the updates will be coming sooner if anyone wants to read this story. I'm not begging for reviews I just want to know if anyone is interested in reading this. Cause if there not then I could do homework instead of writing this. And I'm sorry if this sounded kind of harsh because I didn't mean it to. I just broke up with my boyfriend so I am a little upset but no one cares about me. SO please just tell me if anyone is interested in me continuing this story


End file.
